


Silver Singles

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I need a second opinion.”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Silver Singles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" challenge #727 "silver"

“Oh, hey, Jimmy,” said McGee, “Do you have a minute?”

“Sure,” the ME agreed. “How can I help?”

“I need a second opinion, I figured I’d ask a doctor.”

Jimmy smiled, then frowned when he crossed to peer at McGee’s computer screen. “Silver Singles?” he read. “Online dating, for Gibbs? My second opinion is _no_.”

McGee laughed. “I absolutely agree. But this is for a case. Our victims all had profiles on this site, and we’re hoping there’s a connection.” 

“Oh. In that case, his username’s got to have ‘silver fox’ in it.”

“Good idea,” said McGee, and started typing.

THE END


End file.
